


i'll be there when you need me

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Peter Parker, Drabble, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: Peter is falling. He shouldn't have been there.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543579
Kudos: 41





	i'll be there when you need me

Peter was falling. He was falling from a high place, very high up. He shouldn’t have been there, no one should. More than once he had been told so. Harley, Tony, May, Pepper, Ned, MJ. Every single person who cared (excluding Morgan, who was too young) had warned him not to go there. Yet he did. He, the stupid and reckless Spider-Man, had gone after an enemy who could not only fly (which Spider-Man could not), he had gone after an enemy who seemed to knew more about him than he knew about himself.

It had been unsettling at first, the dude calling him out on points that could have been guessed, but were spot-on. When he started about Harley, his boyfriend, it started getting weirder and weirder. Even though anyone could have found out that Peter was dating Harley, the tabloids were talking about little else, the level of accuracy that the flying dude was on was terrifying. Peter was distracted and his opponent had taken the opportunity by sweeping through the air to pick up Spider-Man and fly higher and higher. Peter knew Tony had his Iron Man suits on standby, ready to fly out at any given time, but somehow he doubted they would make it here in time.

When he felt iron arms under him, he was surprised, needless to say. Peter looked around to the suit that had caught him and he was only slightly startled, he would later say. The person inside the not-Iron Man suit would deny that story and say that his boyfriend had screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you liked it, please consider leaving a kudo or even a comment! I would really appreciate either.  
> If you want (nearly) daily updates on me and my writing, follow me on Instagram (@notyourusual_writer)


End file.
